What's Going On? Hiatus
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: what happens when yuki's personaltiy changes to ryuichi's and ryuichi's personality changes to yuki's? how are the gravi cast going to deal with this one?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own gravitation or any of its characters…if I did Ryu-chan and Yuki-chan would have been with me all day serving me hand and foot!

A/N: I was in a Ryu-chan mood when I thought of this and I have been sick for a while now so if the characters seem slightly out of place at times forgive me! This is the first time I'm writing about Ryuichi…good luck to me!

**What's going on?**

"YUKI-SAN! This is Kumagoro-chan speaking" Yuki's face went into a silent snarl. He already had a violent headache and now this idiot yelling on the phone wasn't helping.

"What do you want?" Yuki was never one for being polite.

"Well I was wondering if you, me and Ryu-chan could go shopping for a gift for Shu-chan. His birthday is on Saturday and Ryu-chan didn't think you had got him anything yet." The voice on the other end suddenly went of into musings of "no da no da."

Yuki looked at his calendar…it was Wednesday today and his deadline was on Sunday. If he didn't go today, then he knew he'd never make it out of the house in time to get Shuichi anything. But going now meant spending time with that baka singer…he'd go mad! "No Sakuma-san I haven't got him anything yet…" "THIS IS KUMAGORO!" "DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE TO ME! Fine, Kumagoro san I'll come with you and Ryuichi today. Where do we meet?"

He finished talking and sank onto his sofa…the things he did for Shuichi!

-

Ryuichi and Kumagoro were waiting for him at the mall. The moment Yuki walked up to them he had Kumagoro thrust in his face saying hello. Ryuichi took him to every single store in the mall…sometimes conveniently forgetting that they were trying to get something for Shuichi and not for himself.

Yuki dragged him out of half a dozen stores and finally managed to convince him that Shuichi might not be interested in Barbie dolls! Yuki sighed they still hadn't found anything and this nutcase was going bonkers in every store. He was yanked out of his reverie by Ryuichi who suddenly had the bright idea that Shuichi might like antiques.

They walked into the antique store and looked around. All around them were vases from china, old paintings, heavy looking jewellery, tapestries from England and loads of other stuff. There was one beautiful picture frame that caught Yuki's eye. It looked like it had been made of mother of pearl and seashells. It was perfect for this one really cute picture of him and his fluff ball, Shuichi. He decided on buying it and went to look for Ryuichi who was still nowhere to be found.

He found him looking at a large, ugly bracelet mad of rubies and copper. "This will fit you perfectly Yuki-san, try it on!" Ryuichi caught hold of his wrist and snapped it onto his hand. All of a sudden there was a flash and they both fell backwards.

-

Yuki slipped the bracelet off his hand and turned to Ryuichi. "Ryu-chan…are you ok no da? Where's Kumagoro?"

Ryuichi glared at him coldly and dusted himself off. "I'm fine. Kumagoro's behind you!"

"Ah…Kuma-chan, don't worry I'll get you all tidy before you back with Ryuichi-san. Then you'll be all pika, pika!" Yuki cuddled the fluffy pink bunny.

"Come on…we don't have all day. I have a rehearsal to get back to." He helped Yuki up.

It took Ryuichi fifteen minutes to persuade Yuki to forgo a happy meal at McDonalds. "No…I want that happy meal! Ryu-chan…please! They're giving away free Kumagoro toys in your honor. I want one I want one."

"We're late! Baka!" He tried to haul the loudly crying Yuki away. After being dragged back to McDonalds for the fifth time he gave up and tried his last card.

"I'll let you keep the real Kumagoro ok?" he said to the sniveling tear filled Yuki. "_Keep_ the stupid the bunny, who needs him anyway? I'm sick of carrying him around! And I'll get you a happy for dinner…after my rehearsal."

Yuki's face broke into a happy smile. "Ryu-san you're the best!" he jumped on Ryuichi who had to spend another fifteen minutes trying to dislodge him.

This drew everyone's attention so both of them got chased in circles by fan-girls.

"I…t...think we l...l...lost them." He clambered into his car and yanked Yuki into the passenger seat. "Next time please remember not to draw attention to us baka!"

Ryuichi drove like mad to leave Yuki at his house and get to the studio on time. Yuki just continued to play with his darling Kumagoro, until he reached home. He and Kumagoro cheerfully waved to Ryuichi until his car turned the next curve and disappeared.

-

_The moonlight filtered through the trees and fell across her face, illuminating it in such a way, that she seemed to shine like a kami._

Yuki stopped humming pika pika and typing as he heard the front door open and as usual Shuichi's voice yelled out for him. As Shuichi came into the study, Yuki positioned himself and before Shuichi could take a breath Yuki jumped on him.

"Shu-chan you're home early no da. How was you're day? Pika pika Shu-chan!" it was funny to hear Yuki's deep voice sounding goofy. His tone was just like Ryuichi's when he had jumped on Shuichi before showing him what was song when Shuichi had lost his voice.

"Yuki…are you alright?" Shuichi asked his lover tentatively.

"I'm fine Shu-chan. Ryuichi-san gave me Kumagoro today. I gave him a bath and made him all pika pika. And today we're joining Ryuichi-san for dinner because he didn't let me buy a happy meal and made me cry." Yuki didn't get off him.

Shuichi stared at Yuki. "Ryuichi gave you Kumagoro? WHY DID RYUICHI GIVE YOU KUMAGORO? KUMAGORO IS MINE BY RIGHT!"

Yuki picked up and Kumagoro and "KUMAGORO BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!"

That shut Shuichi up. How many times had Yuki yelled and been sarcastic about Ryuichi playing with stuffed toys and acting like idiots. But before he could say anything Yuki had dragged him away through the door. He was saying something about going back to the studio.

-

The door banged open and Ryuichi came in at a run. Seguchi and Noriko looked up startled.

"Ryu-chan! This the fourth time in a row you've been late! What's your excuse today?" Noriko asked him in the voice she normally used while she was talking to him.

"Is it _my_ fault if that baka brother-in-law of Seguchi's gets me chased all-round the mall by fan girls and then cries for happy meals? Don't use that tone with me Noriko…I'm no a child! Now let's finish rehearsing" he moved towards the mike oblivious to the stares the members of his band were giving him.

"Um…Ryuichi…did you just say _Yuk_i was crying for a _happy meal_?" Seguchi Tohma enquired.

"Yes…I did. And what's more I promised him I'd get him one if he just shut up! So he'll be joining us for dinner and driving me nuts as well." He looked at them. "Well are we going to stand around staring at each other or are we going get some work done before that baka and his brat Shuichi get here?"

"Ryu-chan…are you alright?" Noriko looked at him a little concerned. But the glare he gave her before answering that he was fine shut her up.

They finished a few songs and just as they finished singing shinning collection and the door burst open again and Yuki and Shuichi stood before them.

"Ryuichi looked at Yuki and frowned. "How does an idiot like you write such good lyrics and books?"

Yuki engrossed in playing space wars with Kumagoro didn't hear him, though the others stared at him incredulously. Suddenly Yuki saw Tohma and did…well what the new improved Yuki usually does…jumped on him.

"Seguchi…it's been so long! So have you got me a present?" Yuki sat himself down on Tohma's midriff and didn't budge.

"Yuki since when have you started acting this high?" Seguchi asked his brother in law.

"Tohma…where have you been…he's always been like that! With his stupid toys and nonsense singing! Baka!" he walked up to Yuki grabbed his collar and walked out.

Everyone stared after him. What was going on?

-

A/N : that's it for now. Wait on and see what happens next. Would appreciate reviews left by all reads signed or anonymous chill people…no da no da no da pika pika pika pika!

Taka/ Arashi


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: as you already know I don't own gravitation or any of its characters….being an honest citizen I am not going to steal them either. That doesn't mean I can't get them stolen though ;-)

A/N: thank you for the reviews ildreen love,sailorsaturncosmo and imanut!

-

Seguchi looked at Shuichi enquiringly. Shuichi shrugged. "I don't know…I've been trying to get Yuki to tell me all the way here, but he's just been too busy playing with Kumagoro."

Noriko looked a little dazed. "Yes…imagine Yuki-san playing with Kumagoro…if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd be on the floor laughing."

"Well Yuki still won't tell me why he was with Ryuichi today….." he looked at Seguchi and Noriko. "You don't think….you don't think he's cheating on me do you?" big tears stared in his eyes.

"Well…Shindou-kun. I don't think so…I mean so far you're the only idiot Yuki has been able to stand. I think Ryuichi would be a bit too much for him." Seguchi smiled a little. "They just went shopping together, that's all. I think Ryuichi needed some help in buying something. I wonder what happened there?"

Ryuichi's head popped in through the door. "Oi! You lot! Are you coming or are you going to leave me at his mercy again?"

They all dutifully filed out, still dazed by the tone of his voice and went into the lobby. There Yuki sat playing with a little girl who was waiting for her mother. They were playing catch Kumagoro and each time one of them dropped him Yuki would burst into tears.

Shuichi looked at him, confusedly. He liked Yuki for his personality right? Not just his looks right? So now if Yuki's personality was in Ryuichi…where did his loyalties lie? He shook himself out of the reverie and headed for Yuki. Of course his loyalties lay with Yuki, whether he was goofy or nice……….

-

Two happy meals and many embarrassing situations later, the group landed up at Yuki's place. They were all exhausted…except for Yuki, who had unexpendable energy and was now energetically running round and round the parking lot with Kumagoro held above his head.

At last Shuichi persuaded him to come home and they all trooped upstairs to discuss the matter at hand. After making sure Yuki was busy in his own world, they all congregated in the living room.

"Ryuichi, can you tell me…Exactly what happened today? What did you and Yuki do…don't miss out a single detail." Seguchi helped himself to a beer…he needed the alcohol and couldn't exactly find whisky or scotch anywhere.

"Well…we met at the mall and we went to…" Ryuichi explained everything…missing out only the detail of why they went to the mall as Shuichi was sitting right next to him. He told them about how he had picked up the bracelet and what had happened later.

Seguchi and Noriko looked at each other. The only thing they weren't getting is that Ryuichi thought Yuki had always behaved like this and vice-versa. But according to Ryuichi's story Yuki kicked up the entire ruckus only after the bracelet incident.

Ryuichi stood up. "Ok do you want a lift back home? Cause I'm leaving now, I'm really sleepy and I have no idea why everything's such a big deal!"

Tohma smiled at him. "No I'll stay for a while, I'm sure if worst comes to worst Yuki won't mind me crashing here for the night."

"I'll stay with Tohma….my husband can always come and get me you know. So you go ahead Ryuichi-san" she lapsed back into the baby voice she used and found Ryuichi glaring at her.

"Cut the baby voice crap! Goodbye then." Ryuichi continued to glare the frown deepening on his fore head. He walked out and slammed the door. The sound echoed through out the flat.

"Ok so we know it was the bracelet….only how do we reverse the curse or spell? I mean we really can't leave them like this!" Seguchi looked at Shuichi who was still staring at the door.

"I want my Ryu-chan back!" Noriko burst into loud sobs, bringing Yuki out. He came towards her sat down in front of her.

"Kumagoro says hello Nori-chan... Don't cry see….Kumagoro wants to play with you?" But looking at Yuki with Kumagoro only made her bawl louder!

After a while Yuki lost all interest in her and gazed at Shuichi. "Shu-chan…aren't you coming to bed yet?"

Shuichi looked at him and blushed. No…there was no way he could fall for Ryuichi…Yuki was the one for him…isn't it? "Yuki, why don't you go in and I'll come a little later."

After Noriko's husband picked her up and they were sure Yuki was asleep….Shuichi and Seguchi made their plan.

-

"WHAT?" Ryuichi yelled as Seguchi tried to convince him to come back to the mall. "I'm not going back there? Why are you so interested in the bracelet now huh?"

"Ryuichi…after all we've been through…you can't do me a small favor and come with me to the mall?" Seguchi looked at him with plea filled eyes.

"No. that's final. We have work to do Tohma…maybe after work." Ryuichi turned away from him and started to sing unaware of his friend swinging a vase at him. It hit him full in the head and he gave Tohma a wondering lance before crumpling up.

"You hurt my Ryu-chan!" Noriko screamed running up to the fallen figure.

"This was the only way." Seguchi hoisted him onto his shoulder and dragged him to the car. Halfway there Ryuichi came round.

"Tohma…what happened?" it took Ryuichi a while to recollect what had just happened.

"You hit me! Why do you want that bracelet so badly?" Ryuichi rubbed his head where it was hurting.

"You'll see when we get there." Seguchi parked and got out. He walked over to Ryuichi's side and dragged him out. They walked together and met Shuichi and Yuki who were waiting. Then they went into the antique shop and found the bracelet.

After going over what had happened for the fourth time, Shuichi picked up the bracelet and said "oh so you put it on Yuki like this?"

"SHUICHI noooo!"

But Seguchi was too late another blinding flash later Shuichi was Yuki, Ryuichi was Shuichi and Yuki was Ryuichi. Seguchi looked at them in dismay!

"All of you please wait. Now Shuichi I want you to put that bracelet onto Yuki's wrist…or wait put it on to Ryuichi's wrist…." Seguchi looked at them in frustration. Who was who?

After half an hour of thinking he finally beckoned to Shuichi…"put that bracelet onto Yuki's wrist ok?" it was easier to get Yuki back to normal first…then if things went wrong…Yuki was all his!

"I won't, Seguchi-san. I don't understand why you want me to spend so much time with these idiots." He looked at Ryuichi. "Come on brat lets go home."

Seguchi had had enough. He couldn't allow this to happen…it would hurt Yuki…wouldn't it? He looked over at where Yuki was playing with Kumagoro happily. He picked up the bracelet and shoved it into Shuichi's hand. "Do it…or I'll make sure you're whole career goes down the drain…you understand?"

"Are you threatening me Seguchi-san?" but the look in Seguchi's eyes got to him in the end. He walked up to Yuki and snapped the bracelet on.

This blinding flash put something back to rights. Yuki stood up with a glare. He looked at Shuichi who had suddenly become fascinated with Kumagoro. "Lets go home brat…I told you not to touch anything!" he yanked the bracelet off and looked at Ryuichi who was gazing at Kumagoro adoringly.

"I wish I hadn't given Kumagoro away…Yuki-san please ask Shuichi to give it back to me…" he was suddenly yanked off his feet by Seguchi who gave him the bracelet.

"Ryuichi…put this on Shuichi would you? If you do he'll give you Kumagoro back!" this thought induced Ryuichi into doing it right away. He walked up and snapped the bracelet on. In a flash things were back to normal.

Seguchi smiled happily on the way out. He was feeling very proud of himself at the moment. He had handled the case very well. He had been unselfish and had got Shuichi back to normal as well. He loved being the one who could handle great responsibility. He turned to see Yuki dragging Shuichi away and grinned out of pure pleasure. He had saved Yuki from being hurt again.

He decided to take the day off and went home to Mika.

"Tohma…I went to the antique shop yesterday and look what I found?" Seguchi looked down at the bracelet she was holding and screamed. It was a clone to the one at the store. He didn't stop screaming until Mika threw the bracelet into the sea, to shut him up.

-

Three weeks later.

"BRAT! GET OUT….OUT!" Yuki glared at his lover. They were as usual quarrelling about some mundane thing and Yuki had resorted to throwing Shuichi out again.

But this time Shuichi grinned at him. "Not this time you don't! You through me out I'm going to publish these and you're reputation as a _cold, indifferent_ author is going to be destroyed.

Yuki glanced at the pictures in his lover's hand. They were of him playing with…Kumagoro! "How did you?" he spluttered. "Baka!" he sprinted after Shuichi who had just run out of the living room.

-

A/N: phew it was so hard to end it! But I decided some good should come out of the whole incident though…now Yuki cant throw Shuichi out as often…there's no knowing where he's got those pictures hidden. Hope you enjoyed it. -Taka.


End file.
